The Heads
by lovvegood81
Summary: They were invited to repeat their 8th year. There are four heads, and wait, how does that work? What is the youngest red-head's reaction when she finds out that her boyfriend isn't one of the heads? What happens when the other head finds out that his crush of 5 years is one of the heads as well? Rated M for: Language
1. Chapter 1

They were invited to repeat their 8th year. There are four heads, and wait, how does that work? What is the youngest red-head's reaction when she finds out that her boyfriend isn't one of the heads? What happens when the other head finds out that his crush of 5 years is one of the heads as well? 

Rated M for: Language

 **AN: Hey guys! So this is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I'm gonna take it slow and only post one-shots for the time being. Although this is a one-shot now, later once I get the feel for writing fanfiction and such, I may end up adding onto the story. I am trying to create a kind of "series" of Blaise Paring One Shots. They would be with girls like: Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Lavender, Cho, and Pansy. People like them. There may be a few OC characters. Now, I'm done with this let's get onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and plot. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and not me.**

 **Enjoy!**

On a warm summer night in August of 1988, in a place known as the Burrow, she heard a scream. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!" That was her mother. Always yelling at her siblings. It used to be that she was always yelling at her twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley, but when Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts last May, George had recruited her youngest brother, Ron, to the pranking business. They spent all of their time at a store called "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" which was founded in her fourth year by her twin brothers. Now it was mainly Ron, George, and a woman named Verity who ran the shop.

*knock, knock*

"Ginny dear, are you awake?" came the now quiet voice of her mother. Having 6 boys (now 5) and one girl had always caused Molly to favor Ginny over everyone else, and be nicer with her. "Your brother was just playing Exploding Snap with Harry and I walked in right as it exploded. I hope I didn't wake you too much." "No, Mum, I was just laying on my bed thinking about school. Do you think our letters will arrive today?" Ginny asked her mother, not telling her that that she was in a very deep slumber right before her mother yelled. "I'm not sure dear. I wonder how they are going to do the Head Girl/Boy this year with the new Eighth Years. Maybe they will have 4 Heads, two from each year." "Ya that might be nice." Ginny replied thinking of her boyfriend downstairs. She had wanted to be Head Girl her whole life, after her oldest brother (and Favorite) Bill had become Head Boy. Ginny hoped that she and some other guy from her year (maybe Colin Creevey, he was nice) would become the Heads for their year, then Harry and Hermione could become heads for the Eighth Years. She heard that they had separate dorms for the heads, and it moved based on what houses the heads were in.

There was no use dwelling on that now. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw her warm brown eyes, and smooth red hair falling down her back with gold tips at the end. She laughed. Her appearance was always boring to her, and when she told Harry she might dye her hair blond or brown for school, he just looked freaked out, and again, she just laughed. Now as she looked into the mirror with her Griffindor hair, she thought _"I no longer look boring. This is gonna be a great year."_ And walked out of her room to go get breakfast.

-*o*-

In a house a bit further away, more formally known as Zabini Manor, Blaise Zabini was just waking up and looking at the clock. "Fuck, its 10" he said. He was supposed to be up 30 minutes ago, because his closest friends were supposed to arrive in 15 minutes.

*whoosh of the fireplace downstairs.*

"Hello Madame Zabini!" Could be heard from 2 voices downstairs. "Is Blaise upstairs?"

"Figures the stupid gits get here 15 minutes early, just to piss me off." Blaise mutters trying not to fall back asleep. He had a raging headache from his hangover last night, and Draco and Theo weren't going to do anything to help it. "Oi, mate get up. Its 10." Draco says walking into the room. He is the picture of a Slytherin Prince. Blond hair ruffled to perfection, green and silver plaid shirt untucked from his black jeans and black boots. His thumbs were in his jean pockets, and was laughing at Blaise. "Get your mind off of that red-head's body and onto why we are here." He says. "And that is?" Blaise asks. "IDIOT! I told you last night in the Floo!" "Ya, I may have been drunk." "Of course you were you idiot. Well, we (Theo and I) snuck into Hogwarts last night, and found the Head, Prefect, and General Student letters. They have four heads this year, with a common room on the seventh floor. We didn't get to see any names though. They are being sent today." Draco said, while handing him a hangover potion from his pocket.

"Great, now's the time when I find out whether or not my fantasizing will do anything. Yay." Blaise said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "She'll probably just be a prefect. Knowing my luck. And I'll probably just be nothing."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. I see the owls now, so you'll find out in a few moments." Theo said sounding bored.

*window opens, and owls come in, dropping the letters to the person theirs was to be delivered to*

"Oh joy." Draco says. "I'm a prefect. And it tells me who the four heads are, but I'm not gonna indulge that information."

"Oh you're such a kill joy Draco, I'm a general student by the way." Theo replied. "What's up Blaise?"

"N-n-nothing's up. Why'd u ask?" Blaise replied sounding nervous.

"Oh he's Head Boy for the Eighth Years, by the way." Draco says looking over his list of supplies that he would need.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Comes in a screech from the door way. "Oh little brother I'm SO PROUD of you! And I'm sure Mum would be as well!"

"Go away Cat." Comes from Blaise in the corner. "Hey Draco, who'd you say the other three heads were? Or are you trying to 'preserve their surprise' or some other dumb bullshit?"

"You, Hermione Granger, That Harper guy from the year below us, and some red-headed girl you know." Draco replied smirking at the last sentence.

"WHAT!" Blaise yelled. "YES, YES, YES! I GET TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH THE RED-HEAD GODDESS!

 **AN: So, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story. I decided that I would upload this chapter, and then one more for now, before starting a new story in the "Blaise Ship Series". Thanks again for reading, and remember to review and give me suggestions!**

 **~Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just haven't had the time, seeing as I was in France for a while. So this is the finishing chapter of the "one-shot" of Blaise and Ginny. I didn't have any idea how I wanted to end that when I published it, so I just decided to make it 2 chapters. Yes I am aware it is rather short.**

 **Well I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and plot. Anything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and not me!**

 **Enjoy!**

Previously:

"WHAT!" Blaise yelled. "YES, YES, YES! I GET TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM WITH THE RED-HEAD GODDESS!

Now:

"God Blaise! Shut the fuck up your blowing up my eardrums!" Screamed Draco from next to him. "I tell you one thing about your biggest "crush" ever and you break all the glass is your freaking house."

Theo just stood there and snickered at them. God his friends were do childish. He secretly was pleased that Blaise would finally get a chance with the youngest of the red-heads, if only because he would stop going on about how hard it would be to get her laid.

"Oh, mate. Do you think I could sneak into your common room one time and try and shag the other one?" Theo asked slyly.

"You should. God knows how much it would piss of the Weasel if his "love's" innocence was taken by a Slytherin. Better yet, let me break her in and you can take her right after!"

"Boys. You should know better than planning to take a girl's innocence. Especially as she is part of the Golden Trio. For all you know she isn't even a virgin." They all turned and looked ashamed at the voice they hear coming out of the doorway. It was Cat. Her exited manner was gone and was left with seriousness and a little sarcasm. "Now, you need to go downstairs now. Blaise, Mother wants to properly congratulate you, oh, you as well Draco. And Theo, she wants to congratulate you on not having any responsibilities, as they are a real burden."

They all laughed at that and followed Cat out of the room, and down to the living room where Madame Zabini was waiting.

"Congratulations to all of you!" She said with a mind-blowing smile. "Now I want you all to go and get your shopping done as soon as possible as there is only a week before school starts!" and she handed Blaise the pot of floo powder.

-*o*-

1 Month Later

"ZABINI! GET YOUR FAT ARSE UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" came from the stairs leading up to the Head's dorms.

"What did I do?" Blaise asked up, half smirking half laughing. He had sneaked into her room earlier, and was snooping around. He had happened to find her dresser full of undergarments. When he looked in, he found piles of lacy knickers, thongs, and bras just waiting to be put on, only to be pulled off again. He had picked one up, and found that it still had a lot of residue from her last use. He had smirked and emptied all of them into his pocket. Then he took a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote a little letter to her:

 _Weaselette,_

 _I know you are probably wondering where all of your undergarments are. Well I have them. The only way to get them back is to shag me. I know this sounds horrible, but it's not. If you've heard the rumors, I am the prime shag in all of Hogwarts! Just give me a time and place, and I will be there!_

 _-BZ_

 _p.s. I mean if you wanted to go around school without knickers or a bra, be my guest, but you should just know, there are quite a few people who want to get into your skirt. That may encourage them!_

He was quite proud of his plan and just listened to her rant.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO DO WHAT YOU DID? YOU KNOW YOU DID IT, I KNOW YOU DID IT! WHO ELSE IN THIS BLOODY SCHOOL HAS THE INITIALS BZ? HUH? NO ONE? THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! NOW GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE!"

"You might as well go mate. Who knows, you may end up in her bed!" Draco told Blaise with a suggestive look.

"Ugh" he raced up the stairs and smiled at the red-head beauty in front of him. "Hello gorgeous, what can I do for you today?" he asked her smirking

"Oh you know what you can do. I'm sure you do." She replied with a dangerous look in her eyes, right before she dragged him into her room and threw him on her bed. "You can fuck me until I can't walk, until I can't think straight. I want 15 orgasms. If I don't get that, you'll be punished. If I do, well my boyfriend just broke up with me, there is an opening."

He just opened his mouth. This was his chance! He got up and pounced on her, kissing her as if his life depended on it. And he was more than happy when she responded back with the same about of vigor and passion as him.

 **AN: Well thanks for reading. As I said earlier, I am aware it is short. It is a one-shot after all.**

 **I am trying to just do a lot of little stuff for the time being as I won't have very much time. I am going to TRY and post a new Blaise Ship every two weeks. Probably on Sundays. If you don't like this, then don't say anything rude or bitchy. This is my story that I wanted to put in words. If you have criticism, than please make it useful. But still, remember to review! I am trying to figure out whether to do Luna or Pansy next, so if you have a preference, feel free to leave it below!**

 **~Michelle**


End file.
